Interruptions
by Beastial Moon
Summary: Roland is about to go through the door, one more time... when Ka is interrupted by an otherworldly force. Eleventh Doctor, set after "Day of the Moon".This just popped into my head one day, I do not own Doctor Who or the Dark Tower Saga.


**Interruptions**

**Crossover. Rated T for now, might pull it up later. Depends on how SK-like I make this fic. This just popped into my head, hopefully I can continue it into a fanfic. Unlike my other DW crossover with PoM (Sorry for not updating that one! D:)**

Roland couldn't stop; the pull of the door was too much. He found his mind wandering away, but his feet were walking towards it. The door that had his name on it magnetically beckoned him. How many times had he gone through this world? Once? Ten times? A thousand? It didn't matter, it was destiny – it was KA. And KA would not let him go so easily. He stumbled, and suddenly, the light space between him and the door shimmered. Something was appearing – the Tower's hold on him was weakening. The little bit of strength he had regained from the Tower was now slipping back away, leaving him tired beyond anything he had ever felt before. Roland could feel the recesses of his strength leaving him, and he fell forwards through the shimmer…

…and landed on the hard cold mesh surface of a large room. He managed to see two people run to him from a large central column before passing out from exhaustion. He was vaguely aware of two hands looking him over, carrying him deeper into the place of magic and mystery.

Doctor Who, Ten minutes previously

The Doctor worked furiously at the controls of the TARDIS. "What's going on?" Asked Amy, holding onto one of the central rods. "I don't know. Every hundred years it does this, for as long as I could remember. Usually I just let it run it's course, but this time she's really acting up!" the TARDIS shook violently again, sending Rory down the stairs below the Control room.

"I'm sorry, old girl! I have to do this!" A groan could be heard throughout the fantastical ship. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at a small speck in the center of the TARDIS's energy field. There was a small flash of light where the grey speck was located, and it seemed to grow a bit. Like a tumor, it spread to the rest of the column. "Doctor, what is that, what are you doing?" Amy panicked.

"I think it's a mechanical Tumor that has been growing in the TARDIS for centuries. It only gave symptoms once a century, probably on the day it had first received the tumor."

"But how? How does a machine get something like this?" Rory asked, climbing back up to them.

"Well, lots of ways," The Doctor tried to explain it to the two of them, while holding on to the railing as the TARDIS gave yet another violent jolt. This time, more lights shattered leaving them in slight darkness. "More than likely somebody came in and put a virus in the main console, like one of your tiny itty-bitty bugs you complain about on your computers of the twenty-first century."

Then the lights went out altogether, the last of the bulbs tinkling on the floor. But that wasn't the concern, the lightbulbs. The TARDIS's glow was not apparent anymore – usually it had, at the very, very least – a faint blue glow. Most of the time it brightly lit up the room. Now, with the pitch blackness of the space, nobody could see anywhere it any direction. Even the doctor's Sonic Probe had stopped working. And the TARDIS kept shaking.

"Well, that is very odd. Very odd indeed." Muttered the Doctor. Suddenly the center flashed violently, the Bright Light blinding them and the entire place. There was the sounds of the brakes coming on, and the TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Ah. We appeared to have traveled somewhere." The light of the column came back on, and the Sonic Probe started working again. "Where exactly are we?" Asked Rory

"It doesn't appear to be on the charts… this is nowhere where I have been yet. And nine hundred years allows you to see most of the Universe."

"Well, whats the computer say?"

"0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 47."

"And that means…?"

The very, very center of the Multiverse – in the 47th year of time. Time hasn't even turned Fifty yet, this is neat!" They were taken from the conversation when a man stumbled into the TARDIS, and fell. The three of them rushed over to help him. The Doctor immediately whipped out his Screwdriver, scanning the body.

"Take him to my room. He should wake up in a few hours." Amy and Rory dragged him into the hallways, leaving an inwardly shocked Doctor behind. He had seen this man before, long, long ago…

**Review please. Oh, and if you like dragons, read my Fanfictional Essay, "On the Evolution of Dragons". Only three people have read it and I've got no reviews for it. I need someone to tell me how it is! **

**Sorry if I sound like I was begging. Enjoy your day. :P**


End file.
